Hop To It! (Season 1, Season 2
Hop To It! (Season 1, Season 2 & Season 3) Trivia (Season 1) When Tina and Luci are playing basketball, Tina is upset when she can't perform a basketball trick like her sister can. Barney stops by to show Tina all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tina ends up being able to do the trick. Trivia (Season 2) When Tina and Derek are playing basketball, Tina is upset when she can't perform a basketball trick like her sister can. Barney stops by to show Tina all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tina ends up being able to do the trick. Trivia (Season 3) When Tosha and Shawn are playing basketball, Tina is upset when she can't perform a basketball trick like her sister can. Barney stops by to show Tosha all the great things she can do with exercise. Barney and the kids play games and sing songs about exercise and find out how fun it is to learn about their bodies. With new found energy and confidence, Tosha ends up being able to do the trick. Cast (Season 1) * Barney * Baby Bop * Luci * Tina * Min * Michael Cast (Season 2) * Barney * Baby Bop * Derek * Tina * Min * Michael Cast (Season 3) * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Carlos * Jason * Min * Shawn * Tosha Song List (Season 1 & Season 2) #Barney Theme Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Shape Up Freeze #Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) #Animals in Motion #I Love You Song List (Season 3) #Barney Theme Song #Tosha's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #The Clapping Song #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Shape Up Freeze #Shape Up Freeze (Reprise) #Animals in Motion #I Love You Trivia (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) *This episode marks: **The only episode in which every song (save for the "Barney Theme Song" and "I Love You") is a new Barney song. **The second time in which I Love You is song as a duet. *This episode reveals that Min doesn't like to take naps. *During the I Love You song, Barney and Tina / Tosha sung the entire duet. *Carlos wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. *Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. *Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a hairstyle. *A different Barney doll is used at the beginning of this episode. It would be seen again in Going Places! Kids of Hop To It! (Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3) Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Hop To It!) *(Children is playing hopscotch!) *Child Kid: Hey Everybody It's Time for Barney Says!!!!!!! Hop To It! Title Card Same as Going Places!.jpg Hop To It! Season 2 Version!!!!!!!!.jpg Season 3 Version of Hop To It!!!!!!!!!.jpg Category:Barney & Friends First Generation